


Mating Season

by Kono10



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Biting, Blood, Drama, Gay, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pain, Violence, Yaoi, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kono10/pseuds/Kono10
Summary: Prince Sidon has reached sexual maturity and will partake in his first annual Zora breeding frenzy, but he needs a mate to bear him offspring. Who’s a better mate for the prince than the champion of Hyrule? So, Link is about to experience the beauty of Zora mating. Whether he knows it or not.





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> You ever heard the saying, ‘what’s normal to a spider is chaos to a fly?’ Then what’s beautiful to a shark is..

The little prince hid behind a stone pillar and watched on quietly, careful not to impose on the intimate meeting that his elder sister, Mipha, and the great knight Link were presently having. They sat together in the warm summer sun on a boulder in the middle of the great lake in the Zora’s Domain, conversing and laughing while his sister healed the knight’s wounds. She rubbed carefully over the knight’s shirtless shoulders and chest, spreading her healing medicine all over, her pale cheeks blushing.

Sidon watched them together all the time. The way his sister smiled lovingly at the warrior and held him, just as his mother once did with his father before she passed. The Hylian’s body was forged like a true warrior. Staring at it for too long made the young prince warm in a blush of unknown emotions.

Mipha and Link smiled and laughed with one another for a short while more before diving into the water together. Making sure to keep his distance, the little prince hopped in and swam quietly behind the pair.

He loved watching his sister swim. She swam with grace and beauty. Her form was admired by all the Zoras. She swam at a patient pace, her feet together, and her outstretched arms elegantly waving in front of her. The Hylian also swam with a surprising amount of grace that would have put even the most experienced Zora swimmer to shame. He swam with purpose and determination. Powerful yet agile strokes. Everything the warrior did made Sidon want to become a better warrior himself. Watching the two swim together with contrasting techniques wowed him.

However, Sidon noticed that Mipha seemed to be swimming a bit differently this time. She swam closer to the Hylian, circling him in provocative lingering motions. The Hylian joined her in circling motions and the two looked like they were dancing like a pair of eels entangled with one another. Sidon also noticed that his sister was giving off a peculiar scent that he had smelled from the rest of the women in the domain, but Link did not seem to notice. The warrior’s sweat also gave off a musky scent that was unfamiliar to Sidon, but he liked it.

Later that night when he approached his father to share with him the adventures of his day like he did every night, he inquired about what he had witnessed between his big sister and the warrior.

“What does all that mean, father?” The tiny prince asked as he sat on his father’s gigantic lap.

“My dear son, it just means that your sister has reached the beautiful stage in her life where she has found a suitable mate.”

“A mate?” The young Zora blinked then jumped off his father’s lap in an upset huff, “As in a playmate?! But- I thought I was her favorite playmate.” He pouted at the sad thought of his sister not wanting to play with him anymore.

The king laughed heartily, his belly shaking at the boy’s naivety.

“Not that kind of mate, my boy.” He patronizingly stroked the Zora’s head. “Mipha was expressing her womanly love for the champion in order to breed with him. This is a joyous time for her. Since you are still a pup, these types of things are difficult for you to understand, but rest assure that when the time comes for your turn to find a mate you will surely know.”

Sidon still did not grasp what was being told to him. “So I’ll start to smell too? Like Mipha?”

King Dorephan laughed once more, “No, my son. As a male Zora, your experience will be quite different, but nonetheless beautiful to experience.”

“Oh. Like how?”

“Well my son,” The king patted his lap, “I suppose it’s time I explain to you about mating. Come sit back down, and I will tell you all about it….”

 

100 years later…

 

Prince Sidon stood at the balcony of his royal room which overlooked the entire kingdom. All the Zoras were in lively spirits for the Zora mating season was here and the annual breeding frenzy would be in a few days.

Calamity Ganon had been defeated by the Champion, and peace in Hyrule had finally been restored. It was an exuberant time for everyone.

The prince watched this male fraternize with that female and watched one or two potential couples swim gayly in the water together.

The kingdom was strong with the aroma of the Zora females’ pheromones. It excited and agitated the males. The females giggled playfully, and everywhere at every opportunity the males flexed and displayed feats of strength to even more arouse the females.

Even the Zora children were giddy with talk of becoming an older brother or sister to the new offspring that would be arriving soon.

_Breed. Breed. Breed._

That was sole talk of the kingdom, and the other equally important talk of the kingdom was whom would be worthy enough to become the mate of the esteemed Prince Sidon. All the women pined for his attention as he walked by, strongly letting off their pheromones to gain his attention. As lovely as their scents were, they did not obtain the prince’s attention.  

This was the prince’s first mating season since blossoming into sexual maturity, yet as confident as he displayed himself, he was completely unsure of the rituals of mating.

For months, he looked to his father for guidance again and again, but all he did was remind him of the advice he had given him long ago. It didn’t help because he did not understand it then and he still did not understand it now! But he reassured him that it would all come to him when the time arrived.

He couldn’t comprehend the frenzy or his role in it. He had never even attended one before now, but inexplicably enough every cell in his body just wanted to breed- whatever that entailed.

_breed….breed…..breed….._

It was past time for him to pick a mate. Everyone was anticipating his choice, but he did not know what he was even supposed to look for in a suitable mate. He found fault with every Zora woman that approached him or was suggested to him. He couldn’t find anyone anywhere that interested him.

_Well...there was one.._

A beastly groan escaped his throat. His claws flexed and his muscles tensed. He was becoming agitated. This agitation. It had been happening for a long time now, and it wouldn’t go away. It wasn’t anger, but it was boiling within him, burning his insides, sending fire to his...loins. He wanted it to stop.

No, he wanted to release it.

Whatever it was.

His loins ached. He needed to sink his teeth into something. Claw at something. He felt like he was unraveling into a feral monster.  

That was not a way a refined prince should act.

But release! That’s all he wanted!

_breed….breed…..breed….._

What was he supposed to do? This was supposed to be a time of merriment, but instead he felt anxiety and fear…What would Link do in times of trouble? Whenever he felt fearful or doubtful, he would wonder what he would do in the situation.

Ah, Link. Hero of Hyrule. He was truly a magnificent being. A good man to mold oneself after. He wanted to be brave like him. He wanted to

_breed_

become strong just like him.

Link was an amazing warrior. Such grace and strength. He just admired him, so much...He just...just...

He roared with throbbing agitation.

This was just fantasy. He and Link….no no no. That would never do. It would be impossible. For one, he was another male. He could not bear offspring. Maybe. He didn’t know much about Hylians, but it didn’t matter anyways because he wasn’t a Zora! A prince could not be with someone who was not a Zora or else the bloodline would not go on. But thinking about the warrior. Just thinking about

_breeding_

being with him felt so…right. He was confused. He had to approach his father one more time before the frenzy.

“Father...I am afraid of this.” He admitted, his voice small like the little pup he was a hundred years ago. “I still have not found a suitable mate, and the frenzy will begin in two days.”

“Do not fret son. You will be glorious.”

“But what if the mate I choose is not conventional...or even….not a Zora?”

“My son.” His father’s knowing eyes gleamed at him. “The kingdom will be proud of you no matter who you choose. You know who your mate is just as your beloved sister knew. Be at peace Sidon. This is a blessed occasion. When the moon is at its peak, we will have the annual frenzy, and you will finally witness the beginning of the beautiful Zora life cycle.”

He left his father’s chambers still anxious but tried to keep his words in mind. Then he remembered the memory of his sister dancing happily in the water with Link. His sister had made it all appear so easy.  
  


At last, Link was by the princess’s side again. After restoring the four divine beasts, regaining his memories, and a hard but victorious battle with the Dark Beast Ganon, he was finally able to save the princess. Together, they finished off many monsters that roamed the land, and they focused on rebuilding her kingdom to its once fine glory for the remaining Hylians to inhabit. Now that their goal had been half way obtained, they focused on rest and reestablishing relations with the neighboring kingdoms.

He and Zelda would visit the other domains once every few months to relay important information, technology, and discuss projects to better the kingdoms. If Zelda was busy at the castle, which she was most of the time, she would send Link on these visits by himself and most of those times he would spend them goofing around with the people or exploring the domains.

The Zora’s domain was his favorite place to visit. He would reminisce with King Dorephan and Prince Sidon about the past before the fall of Hyrule and of Mipha. She was a strong beautiful warrior. He enjoyed her companionship and would always cherish her in his memories.

He would also reside with the friendly Zora people and accompany the prince. Link thought the Zora prince was an odd fellow. He was always nervous and blushing around him. Link was aware ever since the prince was younger, he had some type of attraction towards him, but it didn’t bother him. The prince was a courageous warrior whom he had fought alongside with to help save the kingdom, and that deserved lasting friendship not shunning. Plus, he was a fun guy.

Sidon stood at a towering height and at first glance at his strong anatomy he looked fierce, yet he was a kind and gentle guy. All the Zoras were like this which was unexpected from a race of people that had the potential to be terrifying creatures.

He and Sidon often participated in races and challenges together. That is why he enjoyed being around him because he could forget about being a hero or warrior and just play like children. They raced up the waterfalls and played tag in the rapids. Sometimes he would win, but just barely. Recently a game they invented was mixture of wrestling and tag. In order to win, your opponent had to tap the other’s arm in surrender. He, Sidon, and many other Zora would participate. Zoras were powerful. Their strength in water was equal to the Gorans on land. But Link never shied from a challenge. He could beat many of them and a few times he beat Sidon.

That day, Link was getting ready to go visit the Zora domain.

“Are you leaving for the Zora kingdom now?” Zelda asked him while sitting in her vast library. She was searching through her books about the different races and their customs which she had long forgotten about. “You will be there for a few days?”

He nodded.

“Alright. Have a safe journey.”

Zelda stared out her window, watching the knight ride off over the hills in the direction of the Zora’s domain. It was the evening and the moon was almost full. Tomorrow night the moon would be at its fullest of the month.

 _Wait_. She thought. _It was summertime and the moon would be full tomorrow. Summer was the Zoras’ mating season._ _Their “mating frenzy”._ She remembered.

She herself never witnessed it, but she read about it and learned that it was quite….violent and untraditional in the terms of Hylian intercourse. She almost sent a message to Link to tell him to be careful, but she changed her mind.

 _He’ll be fine._ She thought _.  What would he have to worry about? He wasn’t a Zora._

 

Link rode all night and made it to the Zora’s domain well past the afternoon. The sun was blazing and the summer heat was in full effect, but in the distance, he could see the glimpse of the full moon rising. It was large, pale, and perfectly round.

 _Better than the blood moon._ He thought as he wiped away his sweaty brow.

He was soaked in sweat. His clothes clung to him and his hair was plastered to his face. He would have to ask Sidon for a cool bath first thing when he arrived. He could already envision Sidon greeting him at the entrance of the domain with his overfriendly embraces and sincere sharp tooth bright smile.

“Welcome back, warrior!” or, “I am overjoyed to see you again, my companion Link!”

He was ready to relax in the soothing aquatic domain and release some stress in some carefree rivalry.

However, the Zora prince was not at the entrance of the domain, greeting him with a friendly smile. He let himself in and walked the halls of the castle that were adorned with decorations. People were hurrying around everywhere but did not stop to greet him with the regular “hellos” as usual. It seemed like he was invisible to the giddy Zoras that looked like they were floating on air.

 _What was going on?_ He wondered.

Link continued to search the castle to find Sidon, and he noticed that the castle had a strange scent lingering in the air.

 _It’s familiar._ He thought but couldn’t name where he smelled it before.

Then he found Sidon. The prince was overlooking the palace from on top of the balcony, concentration etched in his golden eyes.

Link broke his concentration by tapping his shoulder. Sidon turned then jumped back in surprise, the color leaving the white part of his face. “Link! W-what are you doing here?”

 _Why was he here?_ The prince panicked. _The frenzy was tonight, and he shouldn’t be here!_

Link pointed to him.

“You…came to see me?” Sidon’s heart fluttered in his big chest.

_Oh wait._

“Ah, right.” He realized, slapping a palm to his forehead. “Our meeting. I completely forgot.”

Their meeting! How could he have forgotten it! Link visited every month to keep up their royal relations. Even though the visits just consisted of them playing games.

A flood of emotions rushed Sidon’s body as he stared at the warrior. His wild blonde hair and sharp sapphire eyes were so beautiful. He was glistening in sweat and his muscles bulged under his tunic.

 _He looked..ravishing_. Sidon thought and that feral agitation began to boil within him.

_breed……breed…._

He quickly shook the feelings away. “I-I apologize but perhaps you have come at a bad time. It is uh- an important season for us Zora.” It embarrassed him too much to admit to the champion what it really was. “Everyone is quite busy. Maybe you should leave and come back another time.”

Link blinked. He had come all this way by horse. It was almost night and he was tired. He was looking forward to relaxing there. Sidon could see the disheartening expression in his blue eyes. He couldn’t send the hero away into the dangerous night when he had just arrived. What kind of prince and friend would do such a thing?

“Uh..well..” He fidgeted, “I guess you could stay until the morning.”

Link grinned. Then he gestured to himself.

_Bath._

“Oh right. You know where the guest room is. Please go and relax. I’ll send the servants to bring you whatever you need.” Sidon forged a meek smile.

Link walked past him towards the guest room. His sweaty scent wafted into the prince’s nostrils and he unintentionally let a low ferocious growl sound in his throat. He gasped in surprise and covered his mouth.

Link turned to face him, his head cocked and eyes concerned.

_You alright?_

“Oh sorry! I- uh- stomped my toe on the rail. It hurt tremendously.” He laughed nervously. “Excuse me. I have some things to attend to.” And he hurried off in the opposite direction _._

 

It was the night of the frenzy and a big feast was taking place. The Zoras toasted to the season and wished each couple blessings. Music blared, jesters danced, and everyone looked eager and happy all except Sidon who sat in his chair at the head of the table, looking nervous and pale.

Afterwards, all the people were in the water. The frenzy was about to start, and he still confused, still wasn’t ready, and still mateless. He swam nervously while passing each couple, nodding in approval, and commending their happiness and future offspring.

Through the water, he could see the golden full moon shining in the dark sky. Its energy was different that night and being in the water filled with pheromones made him feel strange. The agitation and stress that had been welling inside him for the past few weeks were starting to become very strong.

_Breed….BREED…._

His head throbbed and his loins ached ferociously almost like they would burst. Was this normal? Did the others around him feel like this too? Someone help! He thought he was turning into a monster.  
W-what was going on?

 

Link sat at the edge of the water in his Zora armor and watched all the Zora splash around. The water was unusually murky, and it smelled. It was starting to give him a headache, but no one else seemed to notice or care. They all splashed around under the water, twirling and dancing. He dove in and swam by them. The women looked swooned and in love as their men twirled them. They giggled and coyly drifted away from them, but the men pulled them back into their arms to continue their amorous dance and embrace them.

 _So this was Zora mating?_ He thought. _Just dancing?_

He finally learned why everyone in the kingdom was so giddy and distracted. It was their mating season, and tonight was the ceremony where couples would..mate. Link wasn’t sure how Zoras mated, but if it was anything like Hylian intercourse then it was strange for him to think that he was witnessing this intimate occasion, but it was something he could report back to the princess.

He wondered if Sidon would be mating as well and with who?

 _Maybe I should have left or stayed in my room until all this was over._ He thought, bothered by the idea of interrupting Sidon mating with someone.

He swam in the cloudy water, trying to locate Sidon and he found him swimming alone.

 _So he wasn’t mating with someone after all._ Link thought relieved.

He padded over to him and waved.

“Um, do you need something Link?” He asked, his voice more shaky than usual.

He gestured.

_Let’s swim._

Trying to keep his composure, he nodded. “Uh….yeah ok. For a moment.”

They swam side by side passing the dancing couples and their strong pheromones filled Sidon’s nostrils. His olfactory senses were in overdrive and he could smell everything. Every unique scent of each woman that he swam past, and Link. Oh, he could smell every part of Link very much. He smelled heavenly. Better than any scent he had every smelled before. It was strong and briny. He could smell it every day for the rest of his life and never tire of it.

His heart started beating faster and his muscles tensed.

“Link..” He murmured, “Maybe you should….”

_Remember son, your experience will be far different from Mipha’s but it will still be beautiful._

Link tapped his shoulder.

 _You’re it. Try and catch me._ He grinned then took off in the water.

_First, the dance. You and your mate will dance so naturally that it would be as if you two are connected by one soul._

_breed..breed..breed..breed..breed..breed..breed..breed_

Sidon raced after him. Link swam fast. He always knew how to give him a good chase. It excited him. Link cut quick but gracefully to the left and Sidon followed. He almost caught him, but Link twirled around and swam backwards leaving Sidon to keeping going forward, grasping at nothing.

He was amazing.

Link was behind him now swimming away towards the groups of couples in the water and Sidon charged towards him. He felt like he was starving, but he didn’t want food. He wanted his mate.

He was closing the distance between them and everything and everyone vanished in front of him. He couldn’t see, hear, feel, or smell anyone but Link. His mate.

 _Next comes the copulation._ His father’s voice echoed in his ear _. This part may be difficult but that’s part of the beauty of the frenzy._

He was finally ready. He was no longer scared.

 _How do you do that?_ Young Sidon asked.

He knew what to do now.

_First, you take your lover in your arms,_

Sidon caught Link by the ankle.

_Breedbreedbreedbreedbreedbreedbreedbreedbreedbreedbreedbreed_

_Then you breed with them.._

Link propelled across the water as fast as he could. If he could just make it to the waterfall, he would be able to dash up it lightning fast then paraglide to safety. He was already panting from exhaustion and his arms felt like they were gonna give out at any moment. He wanted to catch his breath but the sound of Sidon ripping through the water behind him made Link charge even faster towards the waterfall. He was so close he could feel the mist splashing on his face. All he needed was to get at the right position then he would be good for takeoff.

Link was horrified at everything. One minute he was racing with Sidon in the murky waters watching the Zora women and men dance together, laughing and cooing, then the next they started viciously ripping each other apart. The males grabbed onto the females with jagged outgrown teeth and latched onto their shoulders, necks, and arms causing the water to darken more around them with blood. The women shrieked in pain or screamed in pleasure. He couldn’t tell. Then the females latched onto the males with claws tearing at their flesh then the couples started thrashing in the water.

 _What in the name of Hyrule was happening?_ He turned to ask Sidon, and what he saw stopped his heart with fear.

A monster was rocketing towards him. Its grotesque teeth jutted out and its razor claws were reaching for him. His eyes were not the same smiling eyes as they were before. They were as dilated and bright as the moon above them and filled with a predator hunger. Link didn’t know what was happening, but instinct told him to swim away as fast as he could. Sidon swam above him and tried to grab his arm. Link managed to dodge it by darting left, but instead Sidon swiped off his mask, his sharp claws slicing open his cheek in the process. Now he couldn’t breathe underwater.

Holding his breath, he evaded Sidon and dashed in the opposite direction, ducking the thrashing shrieking couples around him.

The murky water was even harder now for him to see through without his mask. He had to take a second to breathe in air above the surface and look for the nearest land to get out of the water if he was going to have a fighting chance of escaping Sidon.

He saw the waterfall was not very far away. That would be his only option. He swam as fast as he could towards it.

All those times they played those games he only beat Sidon maybe twice. He had to do it again or else...he didn’t know. Was he going to rip him apart? Why? What was going on with the Zoras? Why were they attacking each other when they were supposed to be mating? All this time Sidon was trying to get him to leave but he wouldn’t listen. Was he trying to warn him? He didn’t want to believe that Sidon would harm him, but it did not look like Sidon was there anymore.

He was almost to safety. He could see the water splashing at the fall’s basin. He gave one last final dash, getting ready to shoot up the giant fall. Just as he felt himself rocket up the cascading water, a vice grip wrapped itself around his ankle before roughly yanking the little Hylian back down into the water forcing his head underneath the surface. His lungs burned as water gushed into his mouth and filled his chest. The vice grip held his ankle, and another wrapped itself around his mouth, its powerful hold almost crushing his face.

“Swimming up the waterfall would not have helped you. I still would have caught you. I could have caught you a long time ago, but that’s part of the dance.” The prince said and his full moon eyes grinned at him with a lusty hunger through the darkened waters. Link struggled hard against him. He could not breathe. He did not have any weapons, so to get Sidon to let go he used the last bit of stamina he had left to lift his leg and kick Sidon in the nose.

Sidon let out a pain filled beastly roar that made him loosen his grip around Link’s mouth and ankle. The Zora’s dark blood murkied water around them.

The sharp pain stunned Sidon and he held his bleeding nose almost ready to halt the chase, but his father’s voice echoed in his head.

_Do not get discouraged, my boy. Sometimes the ritual can be like a bloody battle. A painful but miraculous process. Mates would fight back. Your mother fought me greatly and I had never seen her look so beautiful in my life, but it is part of the beautiful rituals of Zora mating._

He saw Link streamlining across the water to get to the surface. He swam as if he were an angel gliding across the water. His form was beautiful. He was gorgeous.

_BREED NOW_

Link bolted to the surface, coughing up water and violently gasping for air. The beastly prince erupted from the water behind him and recaptured him by the ankle then slung him towards the waterfall. The mighty Zora threw him with such force that the Hylian skipped across the water like a stone before disappearing behind the waterfall and crashing into the stonewall.

Behind the waterfall where Link crash landed was a small shallow cave. There, he laid battered on the cold stone floor, aching and spitting up blood. It ran down the front of his head into his eyes. And his bones felt shattered.

 _Get up. Get up now._ He tried to get to his feet as quickly as he could as he viewed Prince Sidon’s figure emerge from the waterfall.

He grabbed Link by the neck, lifting him without strain, and cutting off Link’s air. Link commanded his legs to kick but they would not move a muscle.

Sidon looked at him as if he had just hunted an animal and was ready to devour it.

His bloodlust smile flashed Link multiple rows horrendous jagged teeth as he watched Link’s bloody drool spill from the corner of his mouth.

Sidon inhaled and sighed. “Your blood smells heavenly.”

The prince’s tongue wormed out and licked at Link’s bloody cheek. Link tried to struggle in the Zora’s steel clutches but was too weak from his injuries to manage nothing but a few useless jerks of his body.

 _He’s going to eat me._ Link thought, shivering with fear. If he could just find a way around Sidon, he could swim up the waterfall to escape.

“No more of that.” Sidon said as if reading the warrior’s mind. He tore off the Zora armor that he himself had gifted to him and threw it aside like garbage, leaving the small warrior in nothing but his boots. He took a moment to admire the knight’s naked battered body. “You look so beautiful.” He said. “I am truly grateful for this. Any Zora would be honored for the opportunity to mate with such a fine warrior. My sister was right to choose you as her mate, but unfortunately she could not have you, so you are mine now.”

Link was exhausted and his vision started to go in and out.

 _Mate? What is he saying?_ He couldn’t understand what was happening, but suddenly Sidon wrapped his massive arms around the warrior’s body and held him like a lover then the prince pressed his lips against Link’s. It was so quick that Link didn’t even know it happened then he felt something tear through his bottom lip.

The sharp hot pain resonated in his jaw and the same pain ripped down his arms. He screamed in agony and struggled wildly to get out of Sidon’s grasps. Sidon was biting him. His claws were digging into his arms, and he felt his big and sticky leg pushing against his lower half. Link felt nauseas from the pain. Tears streamed from his cheeks and blood trickled from his torn bottom lip.

 _Stop it! Stop it please!_ He wanted to shout. _Wait. This must be part of the game. We were still playing the game, right? He’s not really going to mate with me. He was just playing the game, doing anything to make him surrender, right? I give! I give!_  

Link gave two desperate open palm taps on Sidon’s arm to signal his defeat, but he did not let go.

The prince laughed. “We’re not playing that game anymore. You are my mate now. And I will breed with you. Every single day until you produce me with strong offspring.”

Link could still feel Sidon’s leg pressing between his. It’s heat and hardness poked at his bottom.

That’s when the realization froze his blood. It all made horrible terrifying twisted sense. They were not playing. Sidon was not going to eat him. That wasn’t his leg. He was going to…to..

_Please…please don’t…_

Was Link’s last thought before he finally fainted from the excruciating pain wracking his body.

Sidon took his lips away when he noticed Link had passed out. He stroked his mate’s beautiful sleeping face before he threw him over his shoulder, dove into the water and headed back towards the castle.

 

Link’s eyes fluttered open when he felt a gentle nudge on his face.

“Awaken my mate.” Sidon said lovingly and smoothed the warrior’s matted hair from his bloody forehead. He was in the prince’s arms. “Together, you and I are about to partake in the first step of the beautiful Zora life cycle.”

Link could not move except for to shiver still naked in the summer air. His body felt broken and his wounds hurt unlike anything he had ever felt.

They were back at the castle. Sidon was walking down a corridor where groups of Zoras in the water were lined up on each side. They stopped their activities to watch in silent anticipation as the prince walked by, cradling Link in his arms.

“I will take you to my room, so that we may have some privacy.” Sidon said. Link whimpered in painful protest, but Sidon shushed him sweetly. “Do not be afraid. It will be a beautiful experience.”

The onlooking Zoras were overjoyed at the sight of their glorious prince with his new mate.

“Oh my, the prince has finally chosen his mate.” They whispered.

“With the knight of Hyrule. How fitting!” They cried.

“A wonderful mate for a wonderful prince.”

“What beautiful offspring they will breed!”

The Zora males nodded approvingly while the Zora females’ eyes teared up with delight as Sidon passed them. They couldn’t be happier for their prince.

Link’s quacking hand reached out to the Zoras for help, but they only cheered and clapped with joy.

 _Help me please…_ Link wanted to cry out, but the prince had already carried Link into his royal chambers and closed the door.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeesh. Shark sex. Amiright? 
> 
>  
> 
> This damn story was almost two years in the making. I kept giving up on it but kept going back to it.  
> I actually wanted to put this story out first before my “A Hero’s Thanks” story. But for some odd reason I went with the other one. If you’re gonna read or have read AHT then just know that they are not related. Not the same timeline or whatever. And the tones and character set ups are completely different.


End file.
